


Our firts baby

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had been quite weird for Haymitch, but when Effie and him had started to plan the pregnancy, things had become definitely easier, because he would have had to do absolutely nothing but taking care of his wife.<br/>They had been waiting for nine months, and then it suddenly happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our firts baby

Effie was laying on the sofa, eyes closed and sleeping softly. She'd been lying in the same position for hours, and Haymitch started to feel a bit of unjustified panic.

«Sweetheart? C'mon if you want to sleep, I'll take you upstairs.»

«Uh? No, I'm awake. Don't worry, I was just resting my eyes.» she opened her eyes and stretched.

«Are you sure? I mean, is there anything you need?»

«Yeah. You.»

«Fine princess. Here I am. How are you doing?»

«I'm OK. Maybe a bit tired, but I think it's a normal thing.»

«How is  _ she _  doing?» asked him caressing her belly.

«She's awake, too» answered her placing her hand on her husband's one and playing with his wedding ring.

«How do you know that?» he was a bit confused.

She murmured “wait, look” then knocked softly with the fingertip of her index on her belly and waited: the baby moved, and Haymitch felt a shiver running down his spine.

«Yeah, she's awake. But you should go to bed now»

«Probably you're right. How about helping me?»

«Sure Effs.»

He helped his wife walking upstairs on her feet and he couldn't help but laughing at the fact that she looked like an old tipsy man who could barely manage not to fall.

Effie stopped, a foot on the step, as the baby had just moved again; she grabbed her belly with a worried grin on her red face.

«What's happening?» Haymitch yelled and rounded her hips with his arms, trying not to let her fall.

«Hay-mitch. The baby. It's time to go to the hospital.»

He drove her to the hospital not caring at all about streetlights: their first baby was going to born. He followed his wife into the operating room and stayed with her through all the time, trying to motivate her and caressing her forehead.

When the baby did born, he was the first keeping her into his arms.

«Effs, she looks like you» Haymitch was happy and he was about to cry.

«Let me see, Hay. She doesn't look like me. She's got your eyes' color. She's wonderful.»

«You are wonderful, too, princess.»

«Are you crying, Mr Abernathy?»

«No. Yes. I mean... Yeah I am damn happy.»

She kissed him and the baby.

«Excuse me, you should choose her name.» a nurse was watching them with two big green eyes.

«Mitch, tell her the name you chose»

«What? Really? You let me name our little girl?»

She assented and he kissed her again, then turned to the nurse, who was still waiting.

«Maysilee. -said him trying to stop crying- We want to call her Maysilee.»

 

 

 

 


End file.
